Welcome to my Life
by maniacal laugher 1313
Summary: Songfic Ren getting over his family memories it's my first story so please excuse it if it's bad


**Weeks after the rescue of Ren**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you _

"Go away!" Ren ran back again to his room. Yoh sighed.

NO! you'll never know what it felt like!

"Please Ren… let me in. I already told you… I know what it feels like, I do." Yoh stammered.

"You never would" Ren whispered

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room? _

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming _

Ren's quiet sobs in his rooms were the only thing that gave him away. He didn't want to think about it. They didn't know what it felt like. To be hurt to such great levels, by family.

"Jun" was the only thing that came out

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me _

They'd pulled him out of the dark house bruised bleeding and almost dead.

His father… no he WASN"T coming back… it was just yoh a horohoro… "please" he begged. His mind already going into that dark place

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark .._

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

He'd starved him, tried to kill him, all for fun.

Locked in the dark cellar and punched till he had no feeling

No one was coming. They'd never felt it.

The biggest betrayal. "Jun, not you too. Don't hurt me!"

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over?_

Yoh… he was so carefree happy, something Ren had never felt. "I DON'T WANT TO care" he shouted slowly punching the wall. "Leave me alone, you hurt Go away please"

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_While deep inside you're bleeding _

"It's all right" came Yoh's quiet voice

"It's not all right, your lying LYING." How could it be all right. Yoh had no idea.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me _

"You have no idea" was Yoh's last comment, sobbed out, as he walked away from the door

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

Without food for days, Ren was starving. Never would he have hope again. His father had taken that from him. But Yoh and Horo had come. They had no idea, absolutely no idea what it felt like. He woke up with a start.

_No one ever lied straight to your face _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be ok _

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work_

_It was always there _

_You don't know what it's like _

_What it's like _

How could they know? What could Yoh have meant when he said that? It could never feel right. It would always hurt. His sister had landed the final blow. To slap him to unconsciousness and leave him. For the rest of his life…

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) _

Yoh woke up at the scream "DON"T hurt me please" Jun…

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

"I have something to tell you Ren, about your sister" Ren slowly opened the door. She told us that your father made her do it or else he would have killed you in front of her. She told us to save you.

_Welcome to my life _

"It's better than my twin" harsh laughter erupted from Yoh. "He half killed me, raped me, raped my fiancée, killed her and..." he choked as a sob came out "he made me watch." "maybe it's time to let it out" was Ren's only comment. Maybe the reason I freaked out was because I just wanted to tell the world how I felt. Ren slowly pulled yoh into a kiss.

_Welcome to my life_

"So welcome to MY life" Hao chuckled as he erupted into a plume of smoke…


End file.
